SCHONIA
by pipoy12
Summary: Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke keindahan hanyalah kebohongan. Semua yang indah, adalah kepalsuan. kecuali dia. Benarkah? OOC, temanya aneh, alur membingungkan, author newbie. keep/delete? RnR please ;)
1. Chapter 1

Semua yang indah bukanlah yang terbaik

_"keindahan bukanlah semua yang kau butuhkan, keindahan hanyalah sebuah topeng."_

* * *

Bosan, Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa diriku abadi.

Saat semua bencana di semesta tak dapat menghentikan keinginanku. Saat aku menutup mata, berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk ditengah hariku yang mimpi buruk ini selesai sebelum ajal menjemputku.

Namun, aku harus terseret kembali dalam kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat mati. Luka ditubuhku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terasa menyakitkan, dan semua virus menjauhiku layaknya menjauhi sebotol antiseptik.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Kau akan mati ditanganku sekarang.", sebuah suara parau mengejutkanku.

Aku segera menengok ke belakang dan memastikan suara siapa itu. Seorang penyihir rupanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku? Hebat juga. Aku bahkan berkali kali mencoba bunuh diri namun tak pernah berhasil.", ucapku enteng. Meremehkannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara mahkluk menjijikan!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika aku mendekat dan memakanmu?", aku menantangnya sambil terus berjalan mendekat menutup jarak di antara aku dan penyihir itu.

"Kau akan menyesal!", bentaknya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku.

Dia tampak gentar. "Kau akan lebih menyesal lagi jika kau membunuhku, penyihir."

Dia tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kini akulah yang memegang kendali.

"Sampai jumpa!" Lalu aku menghilang didepan matanya.

**First: the wanted**

Aku tak pernah habis pikir. mengapa masih mengejarku? 'Cih, aku kira dia takkan bisa mengejarku di dunia manusia.. Aku bosan selalu dikejar seperti tikus dan dikatai monster oleh penyihir itu.', runtukku dalam hati. 'Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan?', aku tahu pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah terjawab.

"mungkin karena aku tampan."

Aku menelusuri lorong gedung dan masuk ke salah satu ruangannya, duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia disana. Menyamar diantara para manusia selama berjam jam. Tapi mungkin hari ini memang sial bagiku. Buktinya, bahkan tempat duduk pun terasa sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan bisa menjalankan 'ritual' tidur siangku dengan tempat duduk sekeras batu ini!

Dan sekarang, 'ritual' itu harus aku ganti dengan berkumpul bersama manusia manusia payah ini. Hal ini membuatku lelah. Sangat, sangat lelah. Aku memandangi langit yang cukup gelap sore ini, menatap pasrah akan apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku setelah ini. Setelah semua ini berakhir. tapi.. kapan?

Bergumul dengan seluruh kesialanku disana, Aku menemukan dia. Saat mataku menatapnya, wajah itu tampak merona. Sangat berbeda dari milikku. Tuhan memang tidak adil. Rambut yang indah, mata yang begitu berbinar.. Dia seakan bercahaya.

Memandanginya saja ternyata bisa membuat darahku berdesir.

"A..ano, apa yang sedang kau lihat?", gadis—tepatnya seorang manusia itu sedang berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dia menyadarkanku kembali dari lamunanku. Aku lupa kalau kita —seorang manusia dan aku, hanya tinggal berdua ditempat ini. Entah apa yang membuat Tuhan begitu menyayangi mereka. Mereka lemah, mereka naïf, mereka sangat keras kepala, selalu ingin tahu, mereka tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri, selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dan alasan terpenting terakhir adalah,

Mereka tidak abadi.

.

.

Sejenak kesunyian mengambil alih pikiran kami. Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka, membawa percikan air hujan masuk dan menyentuh kulitku dengan kasar. Aku dapat mendengar degup jantungnya diantara kesunyian yang mendera. Namun ternyata, keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Umm.. Uchiha-san, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?", suara halusnya memecah keheningan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali mendapatkan pekerjaan?" dia melanjutkan kata katanya tanpa permisi. Sebenarnya, bukan keinginanku juga untuk bersembunyi di dunia manusia.

"Pekerjaan ini tak terlalu mencolok, aku suka disini. Itulah yang kupikirkan." Jawabku.

Penyihir juga adalah manusia, jadi intinya aku melawan arah. Ya.. tapi kupikir mereka tidak akan berani menunjukan kekuatan mereka di sini. Ternyata aku salah. Kini aku terjebak di dunia ini bersama seorang gadis manis tak berdosa. Ini akan menjadi dosa pertamanya, dosa karena pernah ia mengenalku.

Tuhan memang tidak adil, Dia menebus dosa semua manusia tanpa terkecuali, namun tidak menebus dosa kaumku sama sekali. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya kami terlahir dari dosa.

_'CTARR!',_ sebuah petir besar membuyarkan lamunan kami masing masing. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Pandanganku tertuju pada langit kota ditengah hujan.

Dan kini, kurasa ada yang salah dengan langitnya. Benar sekali, ini sedikit aneh. Aku mencoba melihat lebih lekat lagi. Sebuah pusaran angin terlihat diantara awan hitam tebal disana.

'Sial! para penyihir itu mulai lagi.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Second:**

**fallen**

* * *

Segera aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Keluar dari gedung pencakar langit ini tak semudah yang kubayangkan. 'Ini harus berhasil…', aku bisa merencanakan sesuatu sambil berlari. Ya, disaat seperti ini satu satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah meminta perlindungan.. Namun, bagaimana dengan manusia ini? Apakah aku harus meninggalkannya, atau membawanya juga?

"Tunggu sebentar Uchiha-san! se-sebenarnya kau ingin membawa aku kemana?", Teriaknya panik. Sesaat aku lupa kalau aku seharusnya tidak mempercayainya. Jika dia.. Ah, paling tidak dia itu lemah, jadi tak akan membahayakan. Aku bisa membawanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat aman untuk menghindar dari penyihir.", aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisaku. "Apa? Penyihir apa?", manusia ini memang benar benar berisik.

"Ja-jangan libatkan aku jika hanya kau yang membuat kesalahan!", dia berteriak lagi padaku.

Kami terus berlari hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang terlihat seperti celah tembok. Aku mendorongnya masuk kedalam celah kecil tersebut. Dia memekik kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dalam celah tersebut. Aku melihat sekelilingku, merekam segala pemandangan yang mungkin takkan bisa lagi kulihat lain kali.

.

.

_'BRUKK!'',_ sebuah hentakan keras di permukaan tanah yang tidak lunak membuat semua tulangku terasa remuk seketika. Beberapa saat aku tidak dapat bergerak karena sakit yang luar biasa menjalar disekujur tubuhku, namun tiba tiba pikiranku menangkap satu hal yang hampir saja kulupakan. Manusia yang barusan kudorong. Dimana dia?

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dirumput hijau yang gembur. Aku mencari jejak yang dapat kujadikan petunjuk kemana manusia itu menghilang. Aku menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan mataku. Sejauh apapun aku memandang, tempat ini masih belum berubah rupanya.

Masih seperti dulu.. indah.

Jika saja aku tak tahu apa yang ada dibalik semua keindahan ini, mungkin aku akan segera mengajak para manusia tinggal disini. Memang aneh kelihatannya, bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan tempat ini dengan segala kesempurnaan, untuk menutupi semua borok di dalamnya. Tiba tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu. gadis itu.

Gadis yang tak beruntung itu.

"Cih, dasar mahkluk lemah.", umpatku pelan saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang terbaring lemas di permukaan tanah. Bagiku, dia terasa sangat ringan.

Tubuh rampingnya penuh dengan luka lecet. Tebakanku, dia tidak mendarat dengan mulus saat jatuh tadi, karena beberapa luka ditubuhnya tersebut mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Bertahanlah lemah."

.

.

Keributan kecil timbul saat seisi istana menyadari kehadiranku—setelah sekian lama menghilang, dengan membawa seorang manusia tak sadarkan diri dalam gendonganku. Mereka semua memperlihatkan wajah heran dengan tatapan tak percaya, mungkin karena memang tindakanku tidak dapat dipercaya.

Setelah berdebat dengan tetua istana, akhirnya aku diijinkan membawanya ke dalam kastil. Aku menyusuri anak tangga panjang, dan beberapa pilar di sekitar sayap kiri kastil, lalu membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di kediaman sayap timur, kamar yang tersedia bagi para tamu. Tetapi bedanya, tamu kali ini adalah seorang manusia, dan manusia butuh lebih dari sekedar 'tempat berteduh' di sini. Dia akan membutuhkan perlindungan ketat dari kemungkinan akan serangan makhluk makhluk yang membencinya. Tentu saja, karena dia merupakan tamuku saat ini.

"Yang mulia, bukanlah hal yang bijak membawa manusia itu bersamamu. Terlebih, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa apa tentang kita..", aku dapat merasakan getaran ketakutan dalam jiwanya. Namanya adalah Sakura, salah satu mahkluk yang berada dibawah kekuasaanku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dengan mata hijau yang sangat indah. Tetapi kulitnya tak lebih cerah daripada manusia yang kubawa bersamaku itu.

"Dia bukan manusia yang berbahaya, Sakura.", aku mencoba membuatnya tenang. Kau takkan mau melihat wajahnya saat marah, dia sangat mengerikan jika sudah mulai dibakar emosi. "Memangnya apa keuntungan yang bisa kita dapatkan jika kita mengijinkannya tinggal disini?", celanya. Matanya memandangku seperti memandang seoarang pendosa.

"Bawalah manusia itu kembali ke dunianya, Yang mulia. Dia hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk." Tatapannya seakan hendak memaksaku melakukan semua yang diinginkannya. Aku rajanya bukan? Lalu, kenapa penasihatku harus mengintimidasiku dengan cara yang seperti ini? Apa aku tampak seperti seorang raja yang tidak bijaksana? Bodoh? Atau mungkin dimatanya aku ini hanyalah simbol tahta? Seperti apapun aku, tetap saja aku raja di tempat ini.

"Saat ini aku belum bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja Sakura. Dia tahu terlalu banyak!", aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku, "Dan jangan pernah mengekangku kalau kau masih mau hidup!", kemarahan yang menguasaiku membuatnya menciut.

"Uchiha-san?", sebuah suara lembut membuatku terpaksa menyembunyikan hasrat membunuhku untuk sementara. "Kaukah itu?" Kepalanya mengintip di balik pilar besar aula utama.

"Aku tidak yakin kita sekarang sedang berada dimana.. apa kau tahu tempat ini?", ucapnya lugu. Sudah kubilang, dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Mungkin setelah ini Sakura harus meminta ampun dengan mencium kakiku dihadapan seluruh rakyatku.

Manusia itu berjalan mendekat. "Uchiha-san, tanganku sedikit kaku karena jatuh dari tempat yang begitu tinggi.. a-aku baru bisa bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.", dia tersenyum dengan ekspresi 'maaf-aku-meninggalkanmu-sendirian' tanpa menyadari puluhan mata sedang memandanginya saat ini. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahwa manusia lemah ini sekarang sedang bejalan mendekat kepadaku dan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel Yang Mulia.

Beberapa dari mereka memandang iri padanya, mungkin karena dia memiliki mata _lavender_ yang begitu indah, rambut lurusnya yang membiaskan warna ungu kebiruan saat diterpa cahaya kini tergerai indah menambah pesonanya. Kulit putihnya yang merona tampak sangat kontras dengan sebagian besar penghuni kastil ini yang mempunyai kulit pucat kotor.

Inilah yang menjadi ciri khasnya di kastil ini, ciri khasnya sebagai manusia. Mata indah, kulit merona, dan tubuh sempurna. Dibanding semua mahkluk yang sedang memperhatikan setiap langkahnya dalam sunyi, dia tampak sangat menarik. Dan juga lezat.

"Kau sudah baikan?", aku bertanya seakan aku juga tidak tahu apa apa soal tempat ini. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya makin terkejut dengan keberadaannya disini. Wajah manisnya merona, "Aku sudah merasa baikan. K-kau sendiri? Apa kau terluka?", dia balik bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Tidak.", jawabku singkat. "Tapi.. terimakasih untuk perhatianmu, Hyuuga."

**Am I .. falling too deep?**

* * *

Setengah tahun berada dalam kastil ternyata tidak terlalu membosankan, karena aku memiliki tugas baru sekarang. Aku bertugas mengajari manusia ini cara hidup di kastilku. Mengajarinya ternyata lebih sulit dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Terkadang dia masih saja terkejut melihat beberapa anak buahku yang memiliki wajah tidak seperti manusia, namun bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia. Dia juga tidak bisa memakan makanan yang sama denganku sehingga aku harus memerintahkan para pelayan untuk mencari gandum atau buah sebagai makanannya. Makan malam bersamanya membuatku tidak lagi merasa terlalu kesepian dalam keabadianku.

Walau mungkin, tidak untuk selamanya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana pagi ini dengan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, "Kau sakit?" Namun nampaknya itu keputusan yang salah. "Kau juga selalu terlihat pucat, apa kau juga sakit?", tidak ada nada menyindir didalamnya, namun aku merasa tersindir dengan kata katanya.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku harus merelakannya. Merelakannya untuk pergi dari sisiku,

selamanya.

Dia sedang duduk di pohon plum sambil membaca sebuah buku saat aku datang menghampirinya setelah makan siang. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati jam jam dimana ia dapat menyendiri di kastil ini. Tentu saja karena dia tidak harus bertemu dengan mahkluk mahkluk aneh yang selalu membuatnya takut.

Dari jauh aku sudah mengamatinya. Dia seharusnya sudah pulang ke dunianya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, namun aku terlalu takut kehilangan.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Tentu saja, pohon ini sangat rindang dan indah.. aku menyukainya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa.. apa kau masih ingat pada penyihir yang kuceritakan saat kita menembus badai beberapa bulan lalu?.", aku bicara dalam keraguan. Aku memang makhluk yang sangat payah. Aku payah karena menjadi begitu lemah dihadapan gadis ini,

"Ingat?"

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi…" setelah semua sudah kuceritakan padanya, akhirnya dia tak lagi bertanya tanya.

"Maksudmu, kita terjatuh kedalam dunia arwah?", dia pasti mulai berpikir bahwa aku sedang bergurau. Membuatku merasa bodoh mungkin merupakan salah satu keahliannya. Tapi, apa yang sudah terlanjur aku katakan harus kuselesaikan.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan 'kita' yang terjatuh, Hyuuga. Lebih tepatnya... kau. _Kau-lah yang terjatuh_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third:**

**the rain and forest**

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Aku memohon kepastian. Walaupun dari awal aku sudah dapat menebak bahwa kastil dimana Uchiha-san membawaku kabur adalah kastil yang berada diluar bumi —dengan jumlah mahkluk berwujud anehnya lebih banyak jumlahnya dibanding makhluk normal, tapi bagaimana bisa teman sekantorku yang –kupikir- ikut terjebak disini bersamaku adalah bagian dari mereka? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Kau tidak tampak aneh atau mengerikan seperti yang lain, kau lebih mirip aku. Kau pasti berbohong padaku!", aku benar benar tidak bisa mempercayainya. Jika seperti ini bagaimana caraku kembali? Apa aku harus berkelana seorang diri di dunia tidak kukenal? Di dunia dimana lalatpun bisa berwujud menakutkan? Kali ini, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa benar benar… sendirian.

Pagi ini gerimis membasahi tanah Schȍnia yang subur, aku mulai berpikir tentang langit Schȍnia yang mungkin akan jadi menyeramkan juga jika aku tak sedang memandangnya. Ah, benar. Aku belum melihat Uchiha-san dari pagi, biasanya dia selalu datang menemaniku sebelum sarapan. 'Pasti karena kejadian kemarin.', pikiranku mulai melayang lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Wajah Uchiha-san tampak sangat tegang dan kaku saat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Kunci dari Segel para arwah yang berada di Schȍnia ini, dia tidak suka dengan sebutan Kunci Segel, dan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Raja. Penyesalan di wajahnya yang pucat, membuat wajahnya semakin pucat. Hanya satu kenyataan baik yang dapat kuambil dari semua kejadian diluar akal sehat ini,

ternyata manusia memang makhluk yang paling dicintai Tuhan.

Lapar tiba tiba datang menyerang perutku. Pikiran yang sedari tadi mengawang jauh kini sudah kembali dan mulai memikirkan hal lain —lebih tepatnya memikirkan makanan.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu kamarku yang tinggi dan dipasangi hiasan dinding klasik di kusen tengahnya. Pelan pelan aku membuka pintu besar yang menjadi penghalang antara ruang tidur dan ruang tamu kamar itu. Aku tidak mau membuat keributan besar lagi seperti saat aku secara tiba tiba menarik pintu berat itu dan berteriak ketika seekor lemur betina bertubuh seksi berdiri di depanku. Kejadian itu terlalu memalukan untuk terulang kembali.

Tapi, kali ini apa yang aku lihat ternyata lebih mengerikan lagi dibanding seekor lemur seksi. Kini tepat didepanku, berdiri seekor.. —atau bisa kusebut dengan kata 'seorang' wanita berambut merah muda dengan matanya yang hijau. Dia menatapku dengan penuh emosi. Kuku kukunya seketika berubah menjadi cakar cakar panjang, bersiap mencabik dagingku dalam hitungan detik.

Tanpa aba aba dari siapapun, segera aku berlari kembali ke pintu kamarku dan mendorong pintu itu sekuat yang aku bisa, lalu menguncinya.

_'__BRAKK_', dobrakan itu sebenarnya cukup keras untuk merobohkan pohon plum yang sering aku jadikan atap peneduh di siang hari.

"KELUAR KAU MANUSIA HINA!", teriakan mahkluk itu membuatku gemetar. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sambil terus mendobrak, ia berteriak. "KENAPA HARUS SEORANG MANUSIA? KENAPA HARUS KAU?!", teriakannya tidak melemah sedikitpun.

"BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG DAN BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA!",

aku harus lari dari sini.

"BUKA!"

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU, MANUSIA!"

Bagaimana caranya lari dari mahkluk mengerikan yang kini sedang mencoba mendobrak pintu kamarku ini?

Seseorang.. kumohon, kumohon..

Tolonglah aku.

.

.

.

**I'm too scared to run, Uchiha-san!**

* * *

Bau tanah basah menusuk indra penciumanku saat aku berhasil tersadar dari mimpi burukku. Rintik air terus turun membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau sudah sadar?", kata kata penuh dengan kelegaan inilah yang pertama kali terdengar di telingaku.

Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang tetap tidak mampu membuat tubuh kami mendingin. Nafasnya yang terengah engah menandakan dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang yang memakan banyak tenaga. Aku masih mengingatnya. Paling tidak aku ingat bagaimana dia menerobos pintu kediamanku dan menusukan pedang peraknya di jantung makhluk bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Uc-uchiha-san?", aku hanya dapat mengingat nama orang itu saat ini, hanya dia, hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, Aku disini.", jawabnya

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Kumohon."

.

.

Tanpa menghiraukan air hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya, dia terus menuntunku masuk lebih dalam lagi menelusuri hutan. Sebuah senyum samar tercipta diwajah rupawannya ketika mendengar suara desisan sayup dari arah utara. "Ini adalah hutan Adam. Satu satunya hutan yang masih memihak manusia disini. Hutan ini akan melindungi manusia yang sedang dalam pelarian sepertimu." jelasnya.

"Tapi, a-aku lelah.. bisakah kita berhenti sebentar untuk istirahat?", mungkin karena ketakutan yang menimpaku tadi pagi, aku tak punya banyak energi untuk melanjutkan pelarian ini.

"Tidak. Kita harus terus berjalan.", ucapnya singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah katamu hutan ini bisa melindungiku? Lalu kenapa kita masih harus lari seperti ini?", tanyaku.

Rintik hujan terus membasahi tubuh kami, kami berusaha mencari tempat berteduh yang bisa melindungi kami dari segalanya. Dalam konteks ini, 'segalanya' dapat berarti hujan, para arwah, dan penyihir. Berjalan bersama Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini membuatku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang buronan yang diburu karena kelebihanku, dan bukan kesalahanku. Intinya, baik aku maupun Sasuke, sama sama sedang berada dalam sebuah pelarian. Pelarian panjang yang mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga. Pelarian yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berujung.

Didalam hutan, malam terasa sangat mencekam. Sementara aku terus memohon pada Sasuke untuk berhenti sebentar dan beristirahat, dia tampaknya lebih memilih terus berjalan menerobos rintik air yang semakin lama semakin sering jatuh ke tanah.

Dia memang selalu bersikap dingin sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya, namun ketika aku terjebak disini bersamanya, sikap dinginnya itu mulai memudar. Dia mulai menunjukan sifat yang baik dan menyenangkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya kembali bersikap dingin lagi sekarang.

"Kita sudah dekat.", Dia memberi sebuah petunjuk setelah begitu lama tenggelam dalam diam. "Dekat.. dengan apa?", tanyaku hati hati. Dia memeriksa keadaan sekitar, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang bersinar dibagian bawahnya.

Tidak. Benda itu bukan bersinar, melainkan memantulkan sinar bulan yang kini nampak lebih terang dan penuh.

"Jangan bermain dengan pisau didalam gelap Uchiha-san! Kau bisa terluka." Aku memarahinya. Samar samar aku melihatnya mendekatkan benda itu pada tangan kanannya yang pucat.

"Uchiha-san! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila? Buang pisau itu dan segera bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini!", aku berteriak kepadanya tanpa memandang ekspresi wajahnya yang kini berubah putus asa.

"Kau pikir semudah itu untuk keluar dari sini?", suaranya yang sangat rendah membuatku mundur beberapa langkah dari posisiku sebelumnya.

"Disini tidak ada yang gratis, Nona.", dia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lebih rendah lagi.

"La-lalu?", aku ragu ragu, dan ketakutan. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya ternyata tidak seperti dugaanku. Aku pikir dia akan menyeringai keji dan mulai melakukan tindakan gila setelahnya. Namun tidak.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu sedikitpun.", suaranya melembut. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengembalikanmu, asal tidak melukaimu.", kata katanya terdengar begitu lemah, tetapi ia terus saja berpura pura kuat.

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Mengapa kau begitu melindungiku?" Lalu hening menyergap perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang tak lelap karena suara petir besar menghantam langit malam ini.

Dingin segera menusuk tulangku. Entah kenapa, kilatan kilatan di langit itu seakan akan memanggil namaku. Menceritakan semua kesedihan dan kerinduannya padaku. Ada perasaan yang berbeda, setiap kali aku mendengar petir petir itu meraung. Ada suatu bagian dimana perasaanku dibuat gelisah olehnya, dan memaksaku mengingat seseorang yang kini sedang menungguku ditengah hujan.

Apa aku memang benar benar melupakan sesuatu?

Mengapa aku merasa tak asing lagi dengan suara gemuruh hujan yang bersahutan dan raungan petir setiap aku terbangun dari tidurku?

Hatiku selalu berdegup lebih cepat dari pada biasanya setiap kali aku melihat petir itu berkilat menembus langit. Berbagai cara kulakukan untuk mengembalikan kepingan ingatanku yang hilang.

Walaupun semua orang berkata bahwa semua baik baik saja, aku tahu semua tak sebaik yang mereka katakan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth:**

**a piece of heart**

* * *

Sekolahku terletak sedikit jauh dari rumah tempat aku tinggal, biasanya aku menaiki bus untuk menghemat waktu.

Aku menyukai saat saat seperti ini, dimana angin kecil berhembus perlahan dari jendela bus lalu memainkan rambut indahku. Matahari yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat pagi pun tidak akan membuat kulitku terbakar.

Jalanan panjang yang kulalui pagi ini membuat pikiranku kembali melayang bebas di udara.

Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang terlupakan olehku? Apakah hal yang kulupakan adalah hal yang penting? Atau mungkin hanya seuntai masa lalu yang tak berharga? Mengapa sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menemukan sekepingpun ingatanku yang hilang dan terpencar entah kemana?

Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kulupakan?

.

.

.

.

"Galaksi kita masih membutuhkan penelitian yang lebih lanjut karena sebenarnya masih ada ribuan, bahkan jutaan galaksi lain di alam semesta ini, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin jika di pelajari dan diteliti satu persatu..." Ini pelajaran astronomi, pelajaran yang tidak terlalu rumit dibanding matematika menurutku, dan astronomi juga membuatku lebih memahami benda benda langit yang kusukai.

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika ataupun fisika, aku hanya tidak mengerti apa kegunaannya. Kita tidak mungkin memandangi keindahan bulan di tengah malam sambil menghitung ketinggiannya bukan? Kita juga tidak mungkin menghitung kecepatan bintang jatuh saat sedang membuat permohonan. Ilmuan bukanlah cita citaku.

"Hinata, pinjam pensilmu sebentar..", seorang teman mengagetkanku. "Ini.", jawabku sambil menyerahkan pensil yang dimintanya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, sehingga aku harus memiringkan badanku untuk memberikan pensil padanya.

Mataku tiba tiba menangkap sosok yang sedang menyender pada kusen jendela kelasku yang paling belakang, posisinya yang membelakangi cahaya matahari sore membuatnya tampak begitu 'misterius'. Bukan 'misterius' seperti drakula ataupun hantu, tapi posisinya yang nampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena dia membelakangi sinar matahari, tapi aku yakin wajahnya tampan.

"Nona Hyuuga! Apa yang membuyarkan konsentrasimu?" guru pelajaran astronomi memang tidak se-asyik pelajarannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan kembali apa yang tadi aku terangkan tentang galaksi?" Merendahkanku rupanya.

"Tentu", aku mengatakannya dengan percaya diri.

"Galaksi terdiri dari planet planet yang memiliki sebuah poros bernama matahari. Didalam alam semesta ini, terdapat sangat banyak galaksi yang .."

"Cukup." Selanya. "Kita lanjutkan ke benda langit yang selanjutnya.."

**Hmm, I think it's about.. Reincarnation?**

* * *

Aku mencari sosok pencuri perhatianku setelah guru itu menjauh. Jendela kanan, jendela kiri, pintu keluar, semuanya. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kapan?

Aku harus mengingatnya.

Tapi.. Kepalaku terasa berat, sangat berat dan berputar sampai rasanya aku akan jatuh.

Mungkin aku sudah terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau sudah sadar? Ahh, syukurlah!", seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak dengan semangat. "Hinata, Kau membuatku khawatir saja!", kata seorang yang lain. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lanjutnya. "Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat wajahnya masih pucat?", bentak yang lain.

"Ah, kalian! Hinata masih butuh istirahat, jangan berisik!", pemilik suara setegas ini pastilah guru penjaga UKS. Tidak usah heran, aku memang selalu seperti ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Malah seringkali bukan cuma berat dan berputar, kepalaku juga terasa sangat sakit jika aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat lagi kejadian yang terlupakan olehku.

Menyedihkan memang.

"Aku baik baik saja, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Setelah mengumpulkan cukup energi, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk dipinggir kasur.

_"__Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."_

Tiba tiba saja suara itu menyusupi ingatanku. Suara pria itu terus mengema dalam ingatanku. Dia membuat kepalaku kembali sakit.

"Hinata, kau yakin sudah baikan?", tanya guru UKS itu sambil memberiku segelas air hangat. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apakah aku harus mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ada sebuah suara yang mengiang ngiang dikepalaku? Atau aku harus menangis takut dengan histeris dan menyuruh seseorang mengantarku pulang?

"Ya. Aku baik.", aku memilih untuk berbohong.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik baik saja?", sebuah suara mengagetkanku sesaat setelah aku tiba dirumah. "Ya, aku baik. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Tou-san." Aku memasang wajah bahagiaku. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh terlihat terlalu menyedihkan.

Paling tidak senyum bisa menutupi kegelisahanku.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Besok kau masih sekolahkan?", tanya Tou-san. "Iya. Selamat malam..", sahutku sambil merapatkan selimut yang melekat di tubuhku. "Selamat malam Hinata." Tou-san lalu menutup pelan pintu kamarku.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Memang benar kata orang, menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Menunggu pagipun sama rupanya. Bukannya aku tidak mau tidur, bukan juga karena takut kegelapan. Hanya saja.. aku tidak mau lagi bermimpi buruk.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mataku saat ini. Seluruh ingatanku itu akan bermunculan di kepalaku secara acak, membuatku takut tidak bisa lagi membuka mata esok hari.

Tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun. Aku pasti tidak akan ingat.

Tidak sampai seorang gadis bertubuh semapai tiba tiba membuka pintu kamarku. Aku hanya bisa berpura pura tertidur saat dia sedang melangkah menghampiri tempatku. Entah kenapa, kepalaku terasa sangat perih setiap gadis itu melangkah lebih dekat. Tidak dapatku pastikan wajahnya, namun dapat kupastikan dia memiliki maksud yang tidak baik.

Aku rasa aku mengalami sebuah Déja Vu, dengan kata lain, aku tidak asing lagi dengan kejadian ini. Langkahnya terus mendekat, dan mendekat. Sampai kemudian aku dapat merasakan ujung kuku kukunya yang sangat tajam menyentuh bahuku, aku ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, manusia lemah."

Terdengar sebuah suara khas wanita sedang mengarah kepadaku—namun sengaja dipelankan. Cengkraman tangan dinginnya dibahuku semakin mengunci tubuhku, membuatku sakit.

'Ini berbahaya', batinku.

Siapapun dia, baik dia salah orang ataupun tidak, hatiku mengatakan kalau dia penuh dengan dendam. Maka aku akhirnya membuka kelopak mataku lebar lebar, dan langsung menendang perutnya.

Aku berlari keluar dari kamarku, melewati tangga dengan sedikit melompat, bermaksud untuk kabur.

Namun ternyata apa yang ada di tangga lebih menyeramkan dibanding wanita bercakar panjang di belakangku.

Tubuh Otou-san yang tercabik dengan mengenaskan.

"KAU HARUS MATI DITANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Aku bahkan tak sempat untuk berteriak, bagaimana bisa aku berlari? Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa aku bisa mengatakan apa apa.

Biarlah. Biarlah gadis itu mencabut nyawaku. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Hidup pun aku tak lagi berharga. Jika Otou-san tak ada lagi, lalu untuk siapa lagi aku hidup?

Tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu,

Ingatan itu menuntunku, menuntun kakiku untuk berlari kesuatu tempat. Kaki kaki lemah ini terus berlari dan berlari meski dikejar oleh ketakutan yang tersisa di belakangku. Berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Hatiku menuntunku mengingat sebuah nama yang menurutnya penting untukku ingat. Nama itu..

'Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

.

.

Bodoh.

Jika ada yang bertanya siapakah manusia paling bodoh didunia, maka kau bisa menuliskan namaku. Mengikuti hati rupanya hanya buang buang waktu. Kini, aku terjebak dalam sebuah gang kecil buntu dengan celah tembok yang besar karena mengikuti kata hatiku. Bodoh.

"KAU TIDAK BISA LARI LAGI MANUSIA!" Aku terjebak. Mata hijau itu menatapku penuh amarah. Kuku kuku panjangnya mengingatkanku pada sebuah kejadian. Kejadian besar yang terlupakan olehku. Tapi.. apa?

Rasanya celah tembok ini tidak asing bagiku. Entah apa yang pernah kulakukan disini, sehingga aku yakin celah ini bukanlah jalan buntu. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus lompat ke dalam celah tembok ini. Tiba tiba saja aku punya alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Aku tidak mau mati sekarang.

Tidak akan pernah.

_'__BRASSH'_, air yang sangat banyak membuatku basah.

Bukan, bukan hanya basah, air yang dingin ini juga membuat aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.. menuju mimpi buruk lainnya.

Aku tenggelam! Rasa airnya asin. Ini pasti laut.

Aku.. tidak pernah belajar berenang!

"TO-TOLONG!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth:**

**the foolest one**

* * *

"Lepaskan!", aku berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku, makhluk aneh! Lepaskan!"

Aku sudah berada didalam sebuah kurungan besi berkarat yang berbau sangat aneh saat terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ini sangat menjengkelkan. Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan seorang manusia seperti binatang begini? Lagipula dimana ini? Mengapa semua orang tampak aneh? Mengapa mereka pucat? Mengapa mereka.. mengapa mereka memiliki tubuh seperti binatang?

Dimana sebenarnya aku terjatuh tadi malam?

"Lihatlah dagingnya, dia pasti sangat lezat!", tawa mengelegar itu segera saja mengisi lubang telingaku.

"Ini pasti bonus dari Raja karena kita sudah bekerja keras selama menjadi tentara Schȍnia!"

'Schȍnia? 'Nama yang bagus untuk sebuah kota..', pikirku. Tapi sayangnya mereka sebentar lagi akan memakanku.

"Dunia arwah akan bersuka cita hari ini!", mereka mengatakannya sambil menyeringai licik. Mereka lebih pantas disebut Jin dari pada arwah, sungguh! Mereka sangat menyeramkan.

Lalu bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup hidup?

Mustahil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Nafas yang terengah engah membuatku sedikit tidak seimbang. Tubuhku limbung, dan terjatuh ke tanah gembur bertekstur lembut. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling hutan. Entahlah, tapi hutan ini terlihat lebih menakutkan dari pada mahkluk mahkluk yang tadi. Suasana gelap disini sangat mencekam, benar benar seperti dunia arwah.

Setelah malam makin larut, satu persatu dari mahkluk itu mulai terlelap. Menyisakan aku yang sudah seharian menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur ini sendirian.

Kini setelah berhasil kabur, apa yang akan kulakukan? Mereka mungkin saja masih mengejarku saat ini, karena itu aku tak bisa berhenti berjalan. Bajuku saja masih lembab dan lengket karena air laut kemarin.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Sungguh, ingin mati rasanya mengetahui makhluk makhluk itu masih mengejarku.

"Kau akan mati jika tidak menyingkir, bodoh." Lagi lagi, suara itu membuatku panik.

Aku menengok ke arah suara itu berasal, namun tidak ada siapa siapa disana. Tiba tiba saja bulu kudukku berdiri.

" Kau membuatku tidak bisa memanah rusa itu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi makan malamku?"

Hening menelusup telingaku saat nafas sosok itu tepat berada dibelakangku. Aku segera berbalik, dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Wajah yang pucat, mata yang dingin, dan pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Apa.. apa dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa?

"KELUAR KAU MANUSIA BUSUK!" Ah! Itu suara si mahkluk aneh.

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus lari bersama pria ini, atau mati di tangan monster? Aku tak punya banyak pilihan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri.

Sementara aku membeku ditempat, pria ini malah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah besar, manusia bodoh."

.

.

.

**I don't remember.. But I love your name, Hinata.**

* * *

"Apa disini tidak ada lampu?", aku bahkan tak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri.

"Hei, apa disini tidak ada lampu?", aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Hn." Sebuah kata yang dilontarkannya berhasil membuatku kesal. Dia memang sangat aneh, dan menyeramkan.

"Dimana ini? Aku tak bisa melihat apa apa!" dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah sentuhan di telapak tanganku, menuntunku berjalan. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat didepan wajahnya yang..

Aku..

A-ku..

Aku pernah bertemu dengannya!

"Hei, apa kau U.. Uchiha Sasuke?" Dan langkahnyapun terhenti.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Kenapa orang ini begitu pendiam!

"Hei.." "Siapa yang kau maksud Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Mata kelamnya berkilat.

"Aku bukan orang itu."

.

.

.

.

Kurasa aku memang bodoh.

Setelah asal menebak nama, dan beberapa jam berjalan dituntun pria ini seperti orang buta, akhirnya cahaya pagi mulai terlihat diantara celah celah pepohonan dan menerangi jalan yang kami lalui. Seharusnya aku tak perlu lagi mengikuti pria yang sedari tadi menggengam tanganku, namun aku hanya diam dan terus mengikutinya.

Rasanya, ini pernah terjadi. Tapi kapan? Kenapa tangannya terasa begitu familiar bagiku?

Aku benar benar bodoh.

Kami berdua hanya terus berjalan seakan sedang bergumul dengan pikiran kami masing masing tanpa menyadari kalau pagi telah menyingsing, dan ikut berjalan bersama kami. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan betapa lelahnya aku setelah berjalan sepanjang malam.

Wajahku merona saat aku menyadari tangannya menggenggam jemariku dengan kuat. Namun aku segera menempis perasaan perasaan lain yang kurasakan selain waspada. Orang ini mungkin saja bukan orang yang baik, mengingat mahkluk aneh tadi malam juga menyelamatkanku dari laut namun berniat memakanku.

Namun, hanya genggaman tangan hangatnya yang dapat kurasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia.." Sebuah suara bergema di ruangan luas itu.

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala tak tertutup mahkota lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut. "Sudah berapa puluh kali kukatakan padamu, aku bukan Sang Raja! Jangan memanggilku seakan aku adalah seorang raja!" bentaknya. Dia bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana, namun nampaknya jubah kerajaan terlalu berat dan merepotkan baginya. Boneka kayu ditangannya kini ia genggam erat.

"Tak inginkah kau mencicipi tahta seorang raja sedikit saja? Paling tidak, sebelum Yang Mulia Sasuke ditemukan.." Ternyata, kata kata itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia lalu berbalik mendekati wanita bermata hijau yang memanggilnya Yang Mulia tadi.

.

.

"Kau menemukan 'Dia' atau 'Pancingannya'?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hai minna.. saya nggak terlalu pinter ngomong, jadi maaf kalo baru bales review kalian sekarang. hehe..

cerita ini masih bakal berlanjut kok, tenang aja.. tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya saya bakal butuh saran dan kritik kalian. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang baca, walau cuma jadi silent readers. Sebenernya saya terharu sampe pengen nangis pas tau kalo ternyata ada juga orang yang suka baca fict saya ini, soalnya terakhir saya kasih liat temen saya dia ketiduran. hehehee.. maklumi yah, kalo alurnya ngaco atau ceritanya pasaran. namanya juga newbie :D

Sekian dari saya, keep reading and give me a review. muah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth:**

**blue in you**

* * *

Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, api menyala, namun hawa dingin dalam sepinya malam terus saja membekukan kami.

Bosan rasanya.

"Hmm.. Makanan ini enak.", aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Percuma saja, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku membubuhkan racun ke makananmu itu?" cetusnya.

Ra..racun katanya? Benar juga, kenapa hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku? Bukankah dari awal pria ini memang tidak terlalu menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia dari awal memang berniat jahat padaku? Mengapa sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?

"Racun?" jantungku ingin berhenti rasanya.

Tiba tiba ia tertawa sangat keras, memengkakan telinga. "Lihatlah betapa bodohnya dirimu."

Menyebalkan.

Orang ini bahagia melihatku panik. Menyebalkan. "Berhenti tertawa!", teriakku. Malu. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Tawanya semakin keras. "Itu balasan karena sudah membuatku repot, gadis kecil." Ah, benar. Aku memang membuatnya repot malam ini.

"Gadis kecil? Kurasa umurmu tak berbeda jauh dariku, mengapa kau harus memanggilku seperti itu?" Dia terdiam. "Wajahku memang tampan, tapi umurku tentu saja lebih tua darimu." Katanya tak mau kalah.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" wajahnya yang tadi begitu bahagia karena telah behasil menjahiliku kini sudah kembali datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Aku memalingkan wajahku yang mulai bersemu, berharap dia tak melihatnya.

"Nama yang indah, aku menyukainya." Dia memandang langit, lalu tersenyum dengan tulus. Kata kata yang sama juga pernah dikatakan oleh ayahku..

_"Hinata, namamu sangat indah. Semoga keindahan yang sama juga akan menuntunmu kepada kehidupan yang indah nak."_

Bulir bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Pria itu terlihat kaget dan heran, namun tak mau mengatakan apa apa.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat rapat, berusaha menahan isak tangisku.

Kami berdua tak banyak bicara lagi setelah itu, namun tampaknya pria itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. "Aku tak apa, ini bukan salahmu." Aku tersenyum, mencoba menjawab raut wajahnya yang penasaran.

"Hn." jawabnya dingin. Dia masih saja menyebalkan.

"Kau adalah kebetulan yang manis bagiku.", kata kata polos yang tiba tiba terlontar dari bibirnya itu sukses membuatku merona.

"Kata pepohonan disini, aku akan sendirian seumur hidupku." Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Aku yakin, senyum itu bisa membuat seratus gadis meleleh seketika.

Senyumnya memang sangat menawan, tapi ada yang salah disana. Senyum tersebut, penuh kepalsuan. Bibir yang tersenyum, dan mata kelam yang sendu. Semuanya terlihat tidak sesuai.

Tampak dingin walau api mengedarkan kehangatan disekitar kami.

Senyumnya terlihat begitu biru, tak cerah.

"Aku pasti sangat tampan, sampai sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangiku." Pernyataan itu membuatku menyesal karena sudah melamun sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak juga." Aku bersemu.

.

.

.

.

Dia tenang seperti langit sore, namun sama menakutkan seperti keheningan malam.

Tampak biru seperti laut, laut yang siap menenggelamkanmu kapan saja.

Dia menengok ke arah manusia yang dia temukan ditengah hutan, lalu menghela nafas, senyumnya perlahan melembut. "Sudah tidur rupanya."

Dia membopong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam gubuk tua sebelum mematikan api unggun, menatap wajah manusia yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali dia menemukannya.

Sebuah kenangan terputar kembali di otaknya.

_"Kenapa kau memberi tahu semua rahasiamu pada manusia hina itu?!" bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlintas di ingatannya. _

_"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku tidak ingin dia tertipu oleh semua keindahan ini." perasaannya bercampur aduk. "Sudahku duga," Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. _

_"Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Yang Mulia?"_

_._

_._

_._

Tersadar dari mimpinya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Matanya sulit dibuka saat sinar menyilaukan itu memaksanya bangun dengan tidak nyaman. "Sial, siapa yang membuka jendelaku?" tampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang buruk baginya.

"Kemana Si bodoh itu?!", geramnya. Dia segera bangun dan berlari keluar gubuknya, lalu mencoba mencari jejak manusia yang kemarin ia temukan.

Pria itu khawatir, Kemana Hinata pergi? Mengapa dia pergi? Sungguh membuat orang lain kesal.

Hutan ini terlarang bagi seluruh mahkluk, tak terkecuali manusia, dan hutan ini juga sudah menghilangkan banyak makhluk yang tersesat masuk kedalam sini. Hutan penyelamat, sekaligus hutan pembunuh. Hutan yang dapat membuat bulu kudukmu merinding, walau hanya mendengar hembusan anginnya. Hutan Adam.

'Aku harus segera menemukannya!'

**Ahh, I'm lost again!**

* * *

Baiklah, aku menyerah sekarang.

Aku lupa arah kembali ke gubuk pria baik hati itu. Dan itu berarti, aku tersesat. Harusnya aku tidak perlu memetiki buah buah pohon yang kelihatannya enak itu. Sudahlah, sekarang hanya satu yang harus aku pikirkan.

Bagaimana caraku kembali ke gubuk. 'Ke kanan atau kiri ya?' Aku mencoba mengingat ingat.

Aku mendengar sesuatu dari arah semak belukar. Semak semak di belakangku rasanya bergerak.

Bergerak, lagi dan lagi.

Aku menengok ke arah sana, ketakutan tapi juga penasaran.

"KAU!" Suara ini tidak asing, sorot matanya membuat nyaliku seketika menciut jadi kerikil kecil. "DASAR BODOH!"

Aku sebentar lagi pasti mati.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berkeliaran tanpa memberi tahu!", bentaknya. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tanganku sangat kuat, seakan ingin mematahkannya. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak punya mulut?"

Dasar pria jahat.

"Ma-maaf.", aku hanya bisa mencicit kecil di belakangnya. Keheningan mengambil alih.

Sebuah hembusan nafas panjang terdengar pelan. "Sudahlah." Aku menengok, memperhatikan wajahnya dan mengamati ekspresi apa yang ditunjukannya. Namun aku hanya melihat mata kelam tanpa tujuan, semu dalam segala kebiruannya.

Paling tidak, kini aku tahu. Pria ini memang selalu biru. Biru yang semu.

Tak terasa, tak teraba.

Biru yang semu. Bahkan dia hampir kehilangan warna.

.

.

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata merah sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Ah, lebih tepatnya mengamati gadis manis itu.

Rambut merahnya tertutupi oleh tudung hitam, wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak laki laki kini bersemu merah juga.

"Dia.. manis juga."


End file.
